kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сацуки Момои
|kanji = 桃井 さつき |gender = Женский |age = 16 |height = 161 см (5' 3") |weight = Неизвестно |birthday = 4 мая, Телец |blood type = A (II) |team = Тейко (раньше) Тоо Vorpal Swords |teiko = yes |job = Менеджер |talent = Аналитика |first appearance manga = Глава 33 |first appearance anime = Эпизод 13 |anime voice = Фумико Орикаса }} Сацуки Момои (桃井 さつき, Momoi Satsuki) бывший менеджер баскетбольной команды Тейко. После поступления в Старшую Школу она присоединилась к баскетбольной команде Тоо, где прекрасно справляется с ролью менеджера благодаря ее невероятным аналитическому таланту. Она влюблена в Тецуя Куроко и называет себя его девушкой. Внешность У Момои длинные розовые волосы, достающие до талии. У нее также розовые глаза. Она стройная и имеет большую грудь. Как правило, она носит форму Тоо (белую рубашку, красную ленту на шее и темную юбку), но почти всегда наверх одевает светло-зеленую спортивную кофту с длинными рукавами. Личность Момои всегда ведет себя очень вежливо и оптимистично, но с Куроко не редко кокетничает. У нее появилось чувство влюбленности к Куроко с тех пор, когда он дал ей редкую выигрышную палочку от эскимо.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 14 thumb|200px|Момои на матчах Мидорима также отметил, что у Момои, как и игроков Поколения Чудес, большое стремление к победе в баскетболе. При подготовке аналитической информации игроков-оппонентов для своей команды она становиться предельно серьезной и сконцентрированной. Утверждая, что поведение парней очень легко предугадать, Момои нравится Куроко именно тем, что его действия наиболее трудные для ее расшифровок. Вне баскетбола с первого взгляда Момои может показаться чересчур легкомысленной и легкой на подъем. Но когда дело доходит до Аомине, она становиться озадаченной, чувствуя необходимости заботы о нем, контролируя его выходки. Являясь другом детства, Момои доверительно называет Аомине "Дай-чаном" и считает его почти братом, порой проявляя чрезмерную опеку, но желая только лучшего для него.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 47, Стр. 11 История thumb|200px|Момои понимает, что влюбилась в Куроко Еще с самого детства Момои была другом Аомине, и они часто проводили время, когда она наблюдала за его игрой в баскетбол. Обучаясь в Средней школе Тейко она познакомилась с Куроко. Однажды после занятий она увидела вдалеке, как игроки основного состава едят мороженное, и ей также захотелось эскимо. Тогда внезапно к ней подошел Куроко и подарил ее палочку от своего эскимо, которая была выигрышной и очень редкой. Момои оценила такой щедрый подарок от всего сердца и влюбилась в Куроко.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 15 После этого она стала называть себя его девушкой, и они даже ходили на свидания. В одной из рассказов серии "Replace" ее сердце еще больше наполняется чувствами к Куроко, когда он спасает ее от надоедливых старшеклассников. Когда настало время поступления в Старшую Школу, она присоединилась к баскетбольной команде Тоо вслед за Аомине. По ее словам она просто не могла оставить его без присмотра, так как очень волновалась за его будущее. Сюжет Межшкольные: Отборочный этап принимает звонок от Момои]] Впервые Момои появилась во время матча между Сейрин и Шутоку, в тренировочном зале Академии Тоо. Она искала Аомине и нашла его лежащим на чем-то, похожем на сцену. Она сообщила ему, что Куроко и Мидорима сейчас соревнуются и сказала, что Куроко, по ее мнению, выиграет, потому что он тот, кого она любит.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 33, Стр. 26 Аомине же ответил, что они оба сильны. После победы Сейрин в матче, Сацуки позвонила Мидориме. Будучи очень возбужденной, она кричала в трубку и спрашивала, выиграл Шинтаро или нет. Он очень быстро сбросил вызов и Аомине взял телефон Момои, чтобы снова ему позвонить - она была этим недовольна.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 33, Стр. 16 Финальная Лига Approximately two weeks before the final league, Momoi goes to the Спортивный зал Айды to check out Сейрин's pool training and to talk to Куроко. She appears before Hyūga wearing nothing but a zipped open sweater and a teal-colored bikini. The team is shocked to see her and Momoi introduces herself as Kuroko's girlfriend. But Kuroko indirectly denies this and reaffirms that she used to be the manager of Тейко. After Kuroko gets out of the water, Momoi rushes over to him and presses him to her chest, making the entire Seirin team jealous, though Kuroko stated he couldn't breathe. When asked why she likes Kuroko, she tells the story of how they first met and how Momoi fell in love with him. Momoi then reveals that she has intel on the team, ranging from the players' abilities to Рико's cup size.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 16 Kuroko and Momoi are seen talking on a nearby bench and Momoi congratulates him on entering the final league of the preliminaries. She then talks about Кагами, comparing him to Aomine. She recalls Aomine's playing style from the past and says that if only he would lose once, that he would return, but he simply doesn't lose. Kuroko speculates that he might win against Aomine and when Momoi takes her leave, he promises her that he'll win for Aomine's sake.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 39, Стр. 18 She later encounters Aomine and scolds him for skipping practice. She was shocked to learn that he had met Kagami and that he thought that Kagami and Kuroko were a bad match. ]] Before the match of Академия Тоо vs Старшая Школа Сейрин (Межшкольные) begins, Momoi calls Aomine on the phone because he is late. He tells her that he overslept and that he is still in school. Momoi hands the phone to Imayoshi and Aomine tells him that he will come later. The match begins without Aomine. On the sidelines, Kise meets with Midorima and the two spectate the match together. They note that Tōō is following Momoi's tactics and that she has predicted and analysed Seirin's moves.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 44, Стр. 3 On the bench, Momoi suggests a time-out to the coach but he tells her that it's fine and asks her if she handed out the plan of play to the players. She tells him that there is no reason to worry as all of the players know what to do. The Seirin players struggle as they are cornered by the Tōō players who are following Momoi's tactics. Momoi was surprised by the screen Kuroko did to shake Sakurai off Hyūga.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 44, Стр. 16 She tells herself that she can never predicts Kuroko's movements, but that this is the reason she likes him.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 44, Стр. 18 ]] During the time-out, Riko tells her players that Momoi has researched and analysed the second years play, but she can't predict the movements of Kuroko and Kagami. Seirin decides to trust Kagami and Kuroko with the ball. Riko notices that Kagami is at the limit of his jumping and decides to pull him out. When Kagami is about to be subbed back, Aomine suddenly appears putting his hand on Kagami's shoulder telling him to entertain him even a little. Aomine is substituted into the game along with Kagami.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 46, Стр. 3 угрожает баскетболисту Тоо]] During the break, Momoi gives some honey lemon to the team but everyone is surprised to see that the lemons are not cut.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 47, Стр. 5 Sakurai then takes out his lemons which the team eats instead. The match continues and Momoi remembers how Aomie always used to play basketball as a kid. She remembers him playing with the adults and his free-spirited style. Tōō wins the match with Aomine dominating the court.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 51, Стр. 16 In the locker room of Tōō, some of the Tōō players were talking about their past matches and commented on how terrible Kuroko played, not giving up even though it was useless. Momoi then watched as Aomine threaten his teammates for badmouthing Kuroko.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 52, Стр. 8 Межшкольные Momoi's team is about to play Kaijō but Aomine is running late. Before the match beings, Momoi calls Aomine on the phone but he doesn't answer.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 63, Стр. 10 When Aomine finally shows up in the locker room, Momoi scolds him for being late but Aomine tells her that he would definitely be here on time because their opponent is Kise.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 63, Стр. 12 The match begins and Momoi is on the bench along with Tōō's coach Харасава. After watching Kise stop Aomine's бесформенный бросок, Momoi remembers that during their time in Teikō, Aomine and Kise would compete in one-on-one battles often. Kise would always lose, and Momoi would ask Aomine why he can't go easier on him.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 65, Стр. 8 Aomine replied by saying that he cannot afford that. Harasawa called out to Momoi, interrupting her memories. He asks her is she gave Aomine data on Kise, but Momoi tells him that Aomine refused to accept it. Harasawa is worried for their defence but Momoi tells him that it's fine since she gave data to the other four players.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 65, Стр. 10 с Кисе]] During the break in the locker room, Momoi explains that Kise intends to copy Aomine's complete style of play not just his techniques and that it wouldn't take him long to accomplish this.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 68, Стр. 8 The Tōō players were surprised at this information. When the match restarts Kise manages to copy Aomine. Momoi notices that it is still incomplete and nothing compared to the real thing but notes that he is learning much faster than she expected.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 68, Стр. 18 When Kise finally manages to complete his copy and passes Aomine, Momoi screams telling Aomine to stop as he fouled, this being his fourth foul.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 70, Стр. 3 When Kise attempted to pass to Kasamatsu he was blocked by Aomine who stole the ball. Momoi and everyone else was surprised. The match ends with the score of 98 - 110 for Tōō. Перед Зимним Кубком When Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin first years, accompanied by Kiyoshi, went to the Уличный Баскетбол 5 на 5, Momoi came to the Seirin gym soaked from the rain looking for Kuroko.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 80, Стр. 4 Riko decides to message Kuroko telling him to come back with everyone to the gym. при встрече]] When Kuroko returns, Momoi runs up to him and hugs him, crying in his arms.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 79, Стр. 19 Making the other Seirin members jealous. Kuroko gives Momoi a drink asking her what happened. She tells Kuroko that Aomine hates her and explains that during the Interhigh Aomine injured his leg. She went up to coach Harasawa asking him to bench Aomine for the Interhigh. After Aomine found out about Momoi's intervention, he yelled at her telling her he is still able to play. Momoi then runs off crying. Kuroko tells her that everything is alright and that Aomine didn't mean what he said because he said it out of anger. Kuroko decides to walk Momoi back home.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 80, Стр. 13 Before Kuroko and Momoi leave, the Seirin members ask Momoi of the Interhigh results. She informs them that Ракузан had won the Interhigh and that Йосен came in third. Riko asks Momoi for the reason Murasakibara didn't compete in the Interhigh, and Momoi tells her that it was because Akashi told him not to. Both Akashi and Murasakibara didn't compete simply because it would be too boring.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 80, Стр. 15 After informing the Seirin members of the results, Momoi leaves with Kuroko. Momoi and Kuroko walk home together when Momoi notices Kuroko playing with a ball, something she didn't notice him doing before. Kuroko tells her that he is developing a new technique and asks Momoi if they could make a stop at the basketball court. Kuroko wants to show Momoi his new technique, telling her to tell Aomine about it later. Kuroko then shows Momoi his "невидимый проход", something Momoi was shocked seeing.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 80, Стр. 18 After showing Momoi his new technique, both Kuroko and Momoi continue their walk when Momoi tells Kuroko that she can continue alone. She tells Kuroko that someday they will all definitely play together again.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 80, Стр. 19 Зимний Кубок: Отборочный этап Momoi spectates the matches of Seirin and other teams of the Generation of Miracles. Her team, Tōō Academy, has qualified for the Winter Cup and are in a special branch due to being in second place at the Interhigh. Momoi tries to persuade Aomine to watch the matches with her but Aomine is uninterested and confident that Kuroko and everyone else will qualify for the Winter Cup. Momoi came running late to watch the match between Seirin and Shūtoku. She was late because she wanted to persuade Aomine to come with her, but she was unsuccessful. When she arrives she meets with Kise and the two decide to spectate the match together, even though they were rivals at the Interhigh.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 88, Стр. 7 As the match goes to Shūtoku's favour, Momoi asks Kise on who he thinks will win. Kise tells her that he doesn't know but notes that Seirin would definitely lose only if Kuroko was not there. He tells Momoi that the title of "Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles" is the real deal.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 88, Стр. 21 Momoi notices Midorima smiling and remarks on how much he has changed. She tells Kise that he has also changed but Kise tells her that it wasn't that they changed but that Kuroko had changed them.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 89, Стр. 15 When the match continues, both Momoi and Kise remark on how the match is amazing as both of the teams are not giving up, wishing the match would never end. When the match ends, both Momoi and Kise were surprised to find out that the match resulted in a tie, the score being 104 - 104. Later on, Kise and Momoi meet Midorima who was getting a drink from the vending machine.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 93, Стр. 11 The three walk towards Midorima's rickshaw and find that a dog peed inside. Momoi grabs the dog and protects it from Midorima who wanted to throw the dog away. Kuroko appears looking for the dog. Momoi notices the striking similarity between the dog and Kuroko and then faints.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 93, Стр. 15 Kise takes Momoi and carries her back home. Seirin's next match with Кирисаки Дайчи started and Momoi along with the rest of the Tōō players (including Aomine) came to spectate.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 100, Стр. 10 Momoi and the rest dragged Aomine by baiting him with a photo album of his favourite idol, and trapping him in a bag, dragging him to the stadium. During the match, the Tōō players notice that Seirin is at a disadvantage since Kuroko has left the court. After the half-time, when Kuroko returns to the court, the Tōō players remark on how Kuroko disabled Hanamiya's spider web and freed Seirin, allowing them to score again. When Kuroko changed the course of the passes on his own, Aomine tells his teammates that there is no logic needed and that it is simply trust.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 105, Стр. 13 Seirin has won the match and Aomine leaves Momoi behind, smiling now that all of his past teammates have advanced to the Winter Cup.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 108, Стр. 7 Зимний тренировочный лагерь принимает вызов Момои]] Tōō heard that Seirin will be going to a hot springs nearby and they decide to surprise them. Momoi meets Riko in the girls part of the springs while the rest of the team meets the others in the boys section.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 109, Стр. 20 Momoi tells Riko that there is something she has to tell her and that is that Tōō will be Seirin's first opponent in the Winter Cup. Momoi tells Riko that since she likes Kuroko, she won't go easy on them, and adds that it's too bad that Seirin will be out on their first day. Riko tells her that Seirin is not weak and challenges Momoi.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 110, Стр. 15 Tōō accepts Seirin's challenge. Зимний Кубок Первый раунд The first round match of the Winter Cup between Старшая Школа Сейрин vs Академия Тоо is about to begin. Before the match, Momoi notices Kuroko's determination to win as he tells Aomine that he won't lose again. When the match begins, Momoi analyses each of the Seirin players and their new techniques. She gives her players analysis which will help them defeat their opponents. During the time out, Momoi discovered the secret behind Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and informs her team of the trick; Kuroko misdirects the opponents attention to Kagami, enabling him to use the Vanishing Drive.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 119, Стр. 6 Momoi notes that the Vanishing Drive is a combination play with Kuroko and Kagami. Imayoshi and the rest decide to deal with Kuroko while Aomine should guard Kagami, but Aomine disagrees and goes in a one-on-one with Kuroko where he stops his drive by closing his eyes.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 119, Стр. 14 Before the second half, Momoi informs her team of Kuroko's Misdirection and how it works.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 126, Стр. 12 She notes that Kuroko has to make eye contact before passing the ball and that the key to stopping Misdirection is not to look at Kuroko, but the player he is passing the ball to. Momoi decides that Imayoshi should guard Kuroko. With Imayoshi guarding Kuroko, Seirin is having difficulties using his Misdirection as Momoi has completely shut him down. However, when Kuroko uses his "Обратная невидимость", Momoi's tactics fall apart.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 17 ]] During the time out, Momoi notices that Aomine wasn't listening to the plan. She then remembers that this was his habit back in Teikō, where if they fought a strong opponent Aomine wouldn't listen.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 130, Стр. 17 She then notes that Aomine has returned to his former self, even if for a little.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 130, Стр. 18 As both Aomine and Kagami enter the Zone, Momoi spectates the rest of the match. When the buzzer beater is rung and the match ends with Tōō's defeat, Momoi cries as it is the first time Aomine and Tōō have lost.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 139, Стр. 10 After the match, both Aomine and Kuroko reconcile. Both teams go to their locker rooms and Momoi goes to search for Aomine. Aomine then asks her if she wants to go buy basketball shoes with him to which he accepts.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 139, Стр. 21 Momoi smiles as Aomine returns to his former self. Четверть-финал Kuroko asks Aomine to teach him how to shoot. Aomine accepts and the two train regularly. On the day of the quarter-finals before the match, Momoi comes and hugs Kuroko during his training and asks Aomine on how they accomplished the shooting in such a small period of time.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 145, Стр. 7 Aomine tells her that they didn't do anything special and that he just made Kuroko change his shooting form. Kuroko thanks Aomine, as the latter leaves telling Kuroko that the next time they meet, they will be enemies. Aomine encourages Kuroko not to lose and leaves with Momoi.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 145, Стр. 10 смотрят матч Сейрин против Йосен]] Momoi spectates the Старшая Школа Йосен vs Старшая Школа Сейрин quarter-finals match along with Aomine who accompanies her.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 148, Стр. 6 The two comment on the team play of both teams and notice Himuro's basketball potential. When Momoi asks Aomine if he is as strong as the GoM, Aomine disagrees saying that he is not a prodigy and can never become one because he doesn't have the talent.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 165, Стр. 16 During the last quarter of the game, Aomine notes how ironic it is that Seirin is solely relying on Kagami while Yōsen is using teamwork. During the last seconds of the match, both Aomine and Momoi were surprised when Kuroko stopped Murasakibara from scoring the final basket.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 169, Стр. 2 Полуфинал смотреть полуфиналы]] Momoi and Aomine are in a café shop when Aomine asks her if she believes in destiny.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 189, Стр.17 Momoi is surprised by Aomine's sudden question but Aomine explains it by wondering if it was really a coincidence that he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles have all gathered at Teikō along with Kuroko. He also mentions Kagami, who has all of the qualifications of becoming a Miracle and being on par with them. If he had joined Teikō, he would have also become one of them. However, Aomine describes Kagami as the true light who met his destined shadow.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 189, Стр.20 Aomine and Momoi later do enter the gym to watch the last 5 minutes of the match. Aomine is shoved in by Momoi and he says to her that they've come at the right time, as both Kuroko and Кисе are about to enter the field for the last showdown. Финал Способности Momoi_analyst_anime.png|Талант Момои - сбор информации Momoi analyzes Hyuga.png|Аналитические данные Момои о Хьюге Момои занимала позицию менеджера в баскетбольном клубе Тейко. Уже до этого она очень любила баскетбол и хорошо разбиралась во всех приемах и правилах. Однажды, она по просьбе помощника тренера попробовала подготовить информацию о их будущих соперников. Обладая прекрасным аналитическим умом, он выполнила сбор данных на высочайшем уровне, именно поэтому это и стало ее особым талантом. По словам Рико, она - специалист высокого уровня в сборе аналитических данных по игрокам, а также в исследовании их привычек и возможного поведения на площадке.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 44, Стр. 9 Уровень подготовленных ее данных по команде-противнику нередко помогал Тейко или Тоо избежать или предотвратить возможные контратаки. До сих пор единственным слабым местом в исследованиях Момои являлись игроки такого типа, как Куроко или Чихиро Маюзуми по явной причине их "невидимости". Отношения Тецуя Куроко подбадривает Момои]]Куроко и Момои были друзьями еще в средней школе после того, как встретили друг друга в качестве части Тейко баскетбольной команды. Сначала, Момои не думала много о нем, из-за его размера и отсутствия присутствия вне корта. Однако, увидев его практике и доказательство своей состоятельности на площадке и за ее пределами, ее взгляд изменился и стал поражен его решимостью. Она стала удивляться и даже волноваться каждый раз, когда он удивлял ее своим присутствием, который заставил ее задуматься, почему она так волновалась вокруг него и начала задаваться вопросом,вдруг это был вызов к нему чувства. Однако, как только Куроко дал Момои бесплатное мороженое, она сразу же влюбилась в него и продолжает попытки прилепиться к нему. Ее чувства позже углубились дальше, после того как Куроко спас ее от преследований по гимназистов. С тех пор она постоянно флиртовала с Куроко, попросив, чтобы пойти домой с ним и дав ему воды, особенно во время практики. Она хотела пойти в ту же школу, как и Куроко, но она решила, что это было более важно, чтобы приглядывать за Аомине так, чтобы держать его подальше от неприятностей. Куроко поднимает настроение Момои. До сих пор неизвестно, понимает ли Куроко ее чувства (или даже по-настоящему осознает их), но он глубоко заботится о ней, относится к ней очень по-доброму и видит ее как близкого друга, даже звонит ей,чтобы помочь Кагами получить новую пару баскетбольной обуви. Даже с ее достижениями, он никогда не сможет вернуть их в доброте (хотя порой в упрек) и, как правило, отрицает, что она его подружка, но всегда с ней вежлив и даже вступается за нее от ее имени. Он даже согласился пойти на свидание с ней (хотя он видел ее как прогулку между друзьями) и подарил ей мягкую игрушку в качестве подарка. Он также очень хорошо успокаивал ее, как демонстрирующийся, когда она сломалась плакать из-за драки с Аомине, к которому она была благодарна, что он утешил ее. Дайки Аомине в детстве]]Момои друг детства Дайки и постоянный партнер по играм. Эти двое были очень близки, как дети, и часто играли в баскетбол вместе. Он назвал ее "Сацуки" и она называла его "Аомине-кун". В младших классах средней школы,она начала называть его "Дай-чан", ибо она думала, что люди будут распространять слухи о двух из них иначе. Когда Аомине стало скучно играть в баскетбол и стал вызывать некоторые проблемы, она застряла недалеко от него и наблюдал за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он не пошел за борт. Несмотря на изменение отношений с Аомине, двое остались довольно близко на протяжении всей средней и старшей школе годы. Они всегда ходили вместе домой и тратили выходные друг с другом. Когда они поспорили с Момои говорит их тренер, чтобы вытащить его из команды за травмы, он потерял его и сказал, что он не хотел видеть ее "или ее уродливое лицо" больше. Момои бросилась в слезы, бросил клипборд на его лицо, и убежала, назвав его лицо гротескно. Реакция Аомине подразумевает, что он не хотел заставить ее плакать и пожалел об этом. После того как Аомине проиграл Кагами, он просит ее поехать с ним по магазинам, чтобы купить тренировочную экипировку, делая ее улыбку и она потом возвращается назад, чтобы называть его "Дай-чан", но только в частном порядке. С тех пор они показали,что снова общаются, как раньше, доказывая, что они стали намного ближе. По иронии судьбы, Аомине отзывается о Момои как: девушка с большими сиськами. Впрочем, он не проявил никакого интереса до сих пор (это никогда не упоминалось). Это было продемонстрировано, когда он случайно увидел ее юбку и просто прокомментировал: "Это что,твои счастливые трусики,что ли?" Поколение Чудес Хотя не чрезмерно показано в манге или аниме, их взаимосвязь была выявлена и в романах. Момои и Акаши, как правило, собрали данные вместе для своей команды. Она была очень послушной по отношению к нему и боялась его слегка. Сацуки и Кисе хорошо ладили, потому что были очень даже похожими людьми по характеру (и Кисе был первым кто заметил, что она была влюблена в Куроко). Мидориму она часто просила посмотреть ее заметки, также поспрашивать, какие материалы она взяла их на карандаш или что она пользовалась. С Мурасакибара, она утверждала, что "Момо-подбородок" был не хороший ник и он переключился называя ее "Са-чин' вместо этого. Команда Сейрин Когда они впервые увидели Момои, они притягиваются к ней. Они часто натыкаются на нее, после чего они караются лишением Рико, которая бесится по красоте Момои и отношению Сейрин к ней. Когда Момои цепляется за Куроко, весь коллектив охвачен ревностью. Хотя Момои и уважает силу команды, она все еще была убеждена, что Академия Тоо была слишком сильна для них, как она уже была уверена:Тоо победит, когда она познакомилась с Рико и дала ей знать об их матч в первом раунде в Зимний Кубок. Рико ответила со страстью, что она не должна смотреть на них сверху вниз и Момои в итоге оказалась неправа, когда Сейрин одержали победу над Тоо. Несмотря на это, она показала незаурядное спортивное мастерство и поздравила их, тем не менее, и с тех пор продолжает болеть за них в Зимнем Кубке и даже помогает в подготовке их для своих предстоящих матчах впоследствии (которые тоже порой ее попытки приблизиться к Куроко). Интересные факты thumb|200px|Особый талант Момои - завязывать в узелок стебель *Момои заняла 16-е место в первом опросе на популярность, набрав 345 голосов. Но во втором этапе поднялась на 13-е место с 362 голосами. *Согласно "Энциклопедии Персонажей": **Ее девиз: "Женское мужество", или "Мужчины способны на все, а женщины — на все остальное". **Ее любимая еда - вишни. **Ее хобби - коллекционирование солей и гелей для ванн. **Она единственный ребенок в семье.Энциклопедия Персонажей *Согласно "Курофесу": **Ее особый навык - умение завязывать языком стебель от вишни. Это также показано в одной из Экстра Историй. **Ее любимый предмет в школе - всемирная история. **Он входит в Школьный комитет по здравоохранению. **Тип парня. который ее привлекает, загадочный и многогранный. **В свое свободное время ходит по магазинам. **Игрок, за которым она особо следит, конечно же Тецуя КурокоКурофес *Также из интервью, опубликованном в фанкниге "Курофес", стало известным: **Своим лучшим качеством она считает уборку в комнате, организацию (систематизацию) или сбор данных. Худшее качество, на ее взгляд, - приготовление еды. **У нее нет особых секретов по поддержанию своего внешнего вида, а тренеру Сейрин (Рико) она завидует из-за стройности ее фигуры. *Момои дает сокращенные прозвища людям, которые ее близки (Куроко называет "Тецу-кун", Кисе - "Ки-тян", Мидорима - "Мидорин", Кагами - "Кагамин", Акаши - "Акаши-кун" Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 80, Стр. 14 и Мурасакибара - "Мук-кун"). Она знает Аомине с самого детства и называет его "Дай-чан", но стала называть его "Аомине-кун" в Старшей Школе, потому что он изменился, и формальность требовала того. Но после поражения Аомине Кагами она снова стала в личном общении называть его "Дай-чан". *Момои была известна своей красотой во время Тейко.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 215, Стр. 11 *В Тейко у нее было две подруги, которых она называла "Мичан" и "Акичан".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 213, page 10 Их полные имена Мики Араи и Атсуко Кикучи.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 213, Стр. 10 *Хотя ее любовь к Куроко носит односторонний характер, они иногда ходят на свидания.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 108, Стр. 23 *Как и Рико, Момои ужасно готовит. Она также приготовила неочищенные лимоны для своей команды.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 47, Стр. 5 *Из рубрики "Вопросы и Ответы" стало известно, что: *Она ненавидит лягушек, потому что в детстве Аомине положил одну ей на голову, из-за чего она расплакалась. *Она не любит такое блюдо, как кимчхи из-за его острого вкуса. *Согласно анализу кандзи ее фамилия (桃 "Момо" и 井 "и") дословно расшифровывается как "розовое управление", что символично подчеркивает его цвет волос и позицию менеджера команды. Ее имя (さつき) написано на хирагане, переводиться как месяц "май" (день рождения Сацуки, или "цветок азалия" (как правило, розового цвета). Поэтому значение имени можно понимать, как "цветок, цветущий в мае". А если написать ее имя иероглифами (幸 "Сацу" и 来 "ки"), то это будет означать "вызывающий счастье". Ссылки Навигация en:Satsuki Momoi pl:Satsuki Momoi ja:桃井さつき Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Персонажи Категория:Менеджеры Категория:Средняя Школа Тейко Категория:Академия Тоо Категория:Команда Vorpal Swords Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Поколение Чудес